


a collection of sterek poems

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, no I am not melodramatic, okay maybe I am, yes I am a poet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some sterek inspired poems I wrote</p>
            </blockquote>





	a collection of sterek poems

SALVATION

My love he walks in silence  
Refusing to let me in  
To acknowledge what we have  
Is salvation not a sin  
So I dwell in this silence  
My love inhabitates  
And wait until my  
Salvation my sinner a saint makes 

 

MY EVERYTHING

My heartbeat walks besides me  
My life on my shoulder cries  
My soul goes on without me  
Without him I can't survive 

 

TEARS

 

Cry not for the past  
Not yesterdays sorrow  
But save your tears for the future  
And the laughter of tomorrow

 

HUMANITY

So strong and yet so gentle  
Although he tries not to be  
One day I hope to break his walls  
And try and make him see  
That kindness is a blessing  
Not the curse he makes it seem  
And that his humanity is not a distant dream

 

HEART OF GENTLE STONE 

Here I stand before you  
My throat bared for all to see  
Here in this last battle  
There is only you and me  
Us against the darkness  
Fighting to survive  
Only when you're with me  
Do I feel alive  
Here in the quiet  
Just us all alone  
Some how your gentleness  
Broke my heart of stone

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr  
> Scattered black roses


End file.
